


Five senses

by LaughableMarble



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, inmates to lovers, sexual desire, soft/rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: Five senses that makes Vincent and Leo have no clue that they actually want each other in secret.It's only when one of them makes the first move, that the thin wall glass of desire they created breaks.





	1. The look

It was just another face walking in the prison, and yet, Leo couldn't look away. The man's name was common, but not his posture. For a guy his age, the new one was pretty good looking. First, let's not get into the body yet, but to his face. First thing Leo noticed, was his eyes. Hazel brown, matching his pale skin, following a few wrinkles but not too much. He wasn't so bad, on the contrary. 

''Hey.'' said Vincent to him, as he walked near him. Leo still didn't knew him. He got Fred to tell him about the new guy in exchange of a cigarette. It wasn't too hard to find. The younger man nodded, but didn't answered. Vincent continued his path. Leo wasn't in the mood to talk today. Or at least he thought he wasn't. 

Leo on his side, couldn't help but look at his eyes. Jesus, he was skeptical about the newbie but at the same time, curious. 

A few days later, a fight exploded. Harvey's men were beating Leo up, and the new guy was being dragged into the fight. It was a matter a seconds before they both got ot work together, fighting the men. Another second followed, and guards came to stop the scene happening outside. 

''Stay away from me.'' Leo said, looking into the light brown eyes again. Vincent seemed in pain, he was holding his side. His mouth was a bit opened, he was breathing slowly. That's when Leo noticed that the man had lips as well. Forgetting is eyes, his gaze went on Vincent's lips. They were tinted in a dark pink color, the blood from his lower lip shining...inviting, tempting. He felt a little rush in his veins, before leaving the place. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had a family for crying out loud. 

\- - - 

Undercover. That was that one word that was going to make the whole thing going. Vincent just had to get into that prison and get Leo out, in order to get to Harvey as soon as possible.

He already met Leo, when his brother got shot. But the sight of the younger man laying down, unconscious, didn't gave him time to look at him properly. When he stepped into his cell, Vincent was quick to get himself dressed. Leo was already being dragged into his, at the same time. 

It happened two days after. The fight, Leo getting hit, Harvey's men punching him. He shouted, he resisted, he didn't wanted to be a part of this. At least not yet. After a few punches were thrown, he stood up, and touched his side. The hits he received weren't soft, but he managed to take them. As he got up, Leo appeared in his vision. 

The younger man told him to not approach him. Heh. That wasn't going to happen. Vincent looked up to him, only to see a bit of anger in Leo's eyes. Leo Caruso. A 36 years old wanted man, for stealing and attempting to sell the most famous diamond, the Black Orlov. The gaze lasted for a few second. The cop noticed his eyes as well. Leo's iris were dark brown, nearly black. He didn't say a word, as the man walked away from him. 

\- - -  
Some time has passed, and both of them had now something in common: killing Harvey. Spitting their reason to why they wanted to put a bullet in his head, both of them were getting to know each other more and more, every single day. 

Leo was getting more open, and Vincent more observant. When they managed to get out of prison, Vincent could let himself look at Leo more often, see his expressions, his smile when he was telling him something, his wrinkled nose when something disgusted him, or simply his frown when he was angry, confused or concentrated. Vincent laughed at that thought. How could he noticed such things?

When they reached the hut near the river, the first thing they did was to sit down on the woods. Leo was complaining, his expression was funny to watch, if you asked him. 

''Suck it up.'' He said, with a little smile. He shook his head, Leo looked like a kid.

 

As to ease himself, the younger man sighed loudly, relaxing a bit. He looked at the water flow, the fishes into the river swimming peacefully. The sun was shining, and both of them were tired from the escape. Then, Leo looked at Vincent again. His eyes were even more welcoming in the sunlight, Vincent's calm face looking away for a second. 

A conversation about why they got into prison started, letting them look at each other. Leo frowned at Vincent's reason. That son of a bitch made Vincent the murderer of his own brother. Oh, he was going to pay, he promised him that.  
When the older man told him about it, Vincent's expression went from tired, to angry. It was… How can he say it. Some people were good looking when they're angry. Guess that Vincent fell into that category. 

While Vincent was talking, he looked a bit down. His lips, still welcoming, were talking a hard truth about his past. His mind was now creating a scene, Leo biting at Vincent's lips, holding both of the cop's hands, to hear him moan into the imaginary kiss. Hell, Leo was tempted to get up an-(Leo, what are you thinking?)

''What?'', Vincent said, looking at him. His lips were shut, and Leo's attention was getting back to his eyes.

''Nothing. I'm just listening.'' Leo said, looking at the man, then the river. ''Your situation is fucked up man, I'm sorry. Harvey's gonna pay, I tell you that.'' He replied, looking back at Vincent, who was nodding.

 

When it wasn't the face, it was the body. Always running, Vincent seemed to lead the way more often, looking around him and analyzing the next path. Leo on his side could see everything. Vincent's strong arms, clenching when the man had to push his way through everything. His hand into his, when he had to help him get to an edge, a high place. The man's neck, welcoming to do everything he pleased, asking to be ruined. Finally, his back. Let's be honest, for a man his age, Vincent had a good arse. Going from the prisoner's uniform to the pants he wore back on that house they found, Leo got himself looking at it, more than he should. There was once a laugh that caught him off guard.

''What are you doing?'', Vincent chuckled, turning around to face Leo. 

''Just watching your back man, y'know, to make sure that you have no cops up your ass.'' Leo said, walking next to him, and mentally slapping his forehead. 'Good job, you idiot', he thought. 

''Yeah, sure.'' Vincent replied, shaking his head slowly. 

It began in prison, and it's still happening Vincent thought. Leo's eyes on him. He felt it since day number one, but didn't questioned it until now. The cop began to get skeptical about it. Leo's getting weirder everyday, and Vincent hoped that he still had no idea. But maybe though. Does Leo know? No. It made Vincent overthink for the eleven's time today. Maybe Leo found out he's been undercover. Maybe he's getting tired of following orders, he said that it was his plan in the first place. Maybe he's getting the pieces together, and that why he's keeping his distance, to check if Vincent was really going to stab him in the bac-

''Vincent. I'm the one asking now, what are you doing man?'' Leo said, looking at him. Vincent opened his mouth to say something, but didn't say a word after all. He shook his head, and followed him. 

\- - - 

The cop scolded himself more than once since he met Leo. While getting to know the man more, he grew more and more insistent when he was with him. His gaze was laying on the younger man's body literally everyday. He noticed that Leo as a bit taller than him, but thinner. Even so, Leo had nice lines on his body. First thing he noticed back in prison, was his V line, going into his pants. He would deny the fact that he had thoughts about it. But shit, his attraction to him wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. 

 

Sometimes, Leo would help him. He would hold his hand to lift him up. Touch his waist to support his weight and get him up. 

''Hold me tight'', Vincent would said, unconsciously.

''Yeah yeah'' Leo would reply, making sure that Vincent wouldn't fall. But he had no idea that the man on him felt small into his hands, his arms. And on the other hand, Vincent didn't knew, himself, that he loved the fact that Leo, despite being young, was taller, faster, hell, funnier than him.

There was also this one time when they fell over. Leo tried to catch him, but they both fell backward.

''Leo-!'' Vincent shouted, feeling himself go. 

''Shit, hold onto me!' Leo said. He didn't have time to catch the other man, when they both found themselves on the ground.

Vincent landed on the man, his hands at his side of the inmate's face. It happened in a second, and they didn't stopped looking at each other at the moment. They breathed slowly, without saying anything. And it was just a matter of second before Vincent got closer to Leo and locked their lips together. At least, that's what he was thinking. But he shouldn't do that. He had a wife, and soon, a baby. He was a cop, he wasn't supposed to feel something for the inmate laying on the ground. Hell, this was getting difficult. 

Getting impatient, and loving the way Vincent was close to him, Leo moved from under the man, to get himself up. He seemed amused by the situation. Vincent did the same, shivering suddenly and feeling something growing in his chest when he heard it: Leo's sincere laugh.


	2. The hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both gets their ''alone'' time!

A wall glass appeared in Vincent's vision. What the hell was that, and why was a perfectly wall glass standing in front of him? Words were written on that thick wall, and Vincent was feeling that he have seen it somewhere before. The glass was tainted with white letters and words, like  
 _''Carol''_ that was written in big beautiful letters. It seemed that it was her hand writing. _''Undercover''_ was underlined three times and _''Gary''_ , may he rest in peace, was in black and crossed angrily. Frowning, Vincent looked at Leo, confused of why something like that was happening right now.

Then Vincent saw another word, _''Revenge''_ , written in black, the letters big and ugly. The thing happened in a second, the man turning his head to the younger one. He mind raced back to reality. He fell on Leo, he remembered. That wasn't a concussion, hallucinating at this moment was maybe because of the adrenalin, and… him. The cop faced the inmate, trying his best to hide his confusion. Leo was still laughing. 

''What's wrong?'', Vincent asked. 

''It's just, jeez, the way you fell man'', Leo said between chuckles. The smile showed Vincent another face of Leo, warm, and calm. 

''You fell over too, smart ass'', Vincent said, chuckling as well, making Leo walk next to him. He was thinking again about the thick wall glass, with all those names and words. Yet, Leo's name wasn't written on it. How strange. 

They both continued their path, heading and looking for a place to stop and rest for a moment.   
It was true that the conversations they had kept them distracted from the idea of getting caught again and thrown back into prison.   
Still on their way, the men were careful to not get too close of each other. They were just walking for the moment, until one of them stopped, looking far away.

''Hey look, there's a house nearby. Let's check it out.'' Vincent said, showing Leo the home.

As they walked to a small fence to open the door blocking the way, the men made their appearance in the back yard. 

''Let's change clothes, we can't stay like this!'' Leo said, trying to convinces Vincent to get into the house.

''You're insane.'' Vincent replied.

''We aren't going to take them down, relax.'' Leo answered again, walking to the door. ''Go upstairs, let's find a way to get inside.''

''You are insane.'' Vincent insisted a second time, walking and getting up the ladder's garden anyway.

A few moments later, they managed to lock the old couple in one of the rooms, before exploring the house. Leo went downstairs to check the kitchen, he was hungry as hell, since they didn't eat much when they were in that mini hut, catching fishes.   
Vincent on the other hand, visited the opened rooms, until he found a closet, full of clothes that would fit them both. He entered in silence, closing the door behind him.   
Leaning against the wooden furniture, he let himself fall on the floor, holding his head with his hands.  
He needed a moment to breathe, to figure everything out. First, Carol, then, Gary's death, then Harvey's planned death, and finally, Leo. Oh, that bastard, who got back stabbed by Harvey, but witnessed, like him, his brother's death. That was a hell of a mess right here.

Thinking about the situation made Vincent close his eyes. The undercover thing emphasized the fact that he was also going to back stab Leo sooner or later, and that he was driving _him_ insane.   
He was alone, and Leo was making noise downstairs probably trying to find something to eat or drink. Vincent had time to think, to… Shit. His mind was racing again, being alone let him do whatever he wanted for a few minutes. But unfortunately for him, his mind was picturing someone's laugh, someone's arms, someone's body. It's been too long since he had this kind of relief, and being alone allowed him to do something. Quietly.

Vincent eyed the closet, turning on the light. He lifted himself up, and began to undress himself. He caught the sight of a leather jacket and a shirt. Throwing his prisoner's uniform on the ground, the man took the clothe into his hand, pressing it to his face. This was getting ridiculous. But he had a few minutes to himself.

Sitting next to the fallen prisoner shirt, Vincent sat on the wooden floor of the room, and opened his trouser. Fucking Leo and fucking thoughts again, Vincent couldn't hold it now. Touching the sensitive area, Vincent let go of his pants, looking at his length already growing.

''This is not the time…'' he breathed, undressing himself a bit, holding his pants on his thighs. He held his cock in one hand, the other hand falling to his side. He made slow moves, going up and down, making himself grow harder. He decided to do this quick, before Leo gets upstairs and notices that he was gone for a long moment.  
He breathed again, groaning into the dry friction and opening his legs a little wider, pulling his pants on his feet.

''Ah.. fuck…'' He moaned quietly, his head and back now touching the door. He wanted to do that fast, letting go his length and licking his fingers, to redo the movements from the tip. He found himself whispering something, not daring to let anything go against his will, until a name came out, surprising him.

''Leo…'' He moaned again, stroking himself a little harder. He was panting slowly, hitting his body on the door again, his back aching from the pleasure. He hoped that the man would stay downstairs a little more, as the movements grew faster. Vincent was now moving his hips up and down, imagining Leo on top of him, taking his cock as far as he could. The thought was too hot, and he was getting more sensitive. Without thinking, he held himself wider, holding his left thigh up, now imagining Leo getting down on him. Licking the base and touching his hole, throbbing from the excitement. His left hand moved, touching the sensitive area, making low circles between his legs, jerking himself harder with the other. 

Moaning a little louder, Vincent closed his mouth to concentrate and not let anymore sound coming out. But his body had another idea. Precum was already showing, and Vincent touched his hole with his fingertip, eager to push it inside. When he finally entered a finger into it, the small moves made him say Leo's name again so sensually, losing himself and having no clue that the other man was standing literally behind the door, his eyes shut, and flustered. 

Leo was looking for him, before noticing the closed door, and hearing the older man getting a relief. But he didn't planned on hearing his name coming from him, out of those lips he wanted to bite and ruin for a moment now. 

He couldn't hold it himself. What the fuck. Had Vincent literally moaned his name, or was he dreaming? Unconsciously, Leo reached the bed next to the closet and lay down. The sounds of Vincent got him so flustered and excited at the same time, the cop would be laying down in there as well, or sitting, his legs weakened by the chills and pleasure he was getting himself to.   
The inmate reach his trousers, opened his pants and pulled underwear down, before touching the erection that began to grow.

''Ah, Leo.. Fuck…'' Vincent moaned. Leo was now hearing everything, and imagining Vincent taking his cock so deep made the scene happen in his mind. Vincent didn't hold back, thinking about the hard thrusts he was receiving from Leo, or giving to the man. 

The younger one was getting worked up, and jerked himself off as well, his eyes shut. He was concentrating, and wanted to hear everything. Vincent wasn't making much noise, which was understandable but still. That was fucking hot. He seemed to adopt the same pace as the cop, getting himself over the edge.

''Ah… shit…'' He whispered, making sure that the other man wouldn't hear him, as Leo himself opened his leg a little wide to imagine Vincent between his legs, sucking his length or giving it to him. 

 

Finishing his session, Vincent remembered something. Leo's moans. Back in prison, he heard Leo's alone moments when it was night time. The man would try to be as quiet as possible to not get caught by the warden, but Vincent could still hear him. The panting, the slow breathing, and the noise of the masturbation. Vincent would just lay there and try to ignore it, failing, and imagining Leo getting off, his chest sweaty and his hand going up and down.

That's when orgasm hit him, his load landing into his hand, a groan following it.   
Breathing hardly, he took the time to get up, cleaning himself as well with the old clothe, before dressing himself with the new ones he found.

 

At that moment, Leo's orgasm was near, Vincent was still taking long enough to continue the friction and the movements, before getting himself a release, long after Vincent though. He felt so much lust for the man at that moment, and guilt was like a weight landing on his whole body. 

And that's when something appeared in front of him. It was big, tall, thick and clean. A wall glass was blocking Leo's way to get out of the room, the man noticing white clean names written on it. _''Linda''_ was written in a bright white, when _''Alex''_ was written slowly, looking like his son wrote it himself. Then others things appeared. _''Harvey''_ written on red, followed by another one, written in black all over the wall, _''Treason''_. The ex-inmate grew confused, and turned around to face the room. Everything was normal a second ago, why would that thing appear out of nowhere?  
The sound of an open door caught him off guard, turning his face to Vincent, who was now dressed like a civilian. He was not longer a prisoner.  
At the same time, Vincent froze. They stood like that in silence, until Leo looked back at the door. The thick wall glass disappeared. He remembered the names written on it, and Vincent's wasn't on it. What the fuck happened.

''How long have you been there?'' Vincent asked the man, getting nervous. Leo stared at the cop for a second, before shaking his head.

''I just stepped into the room now.'' he said, trying to not be obvious.

''Oh. Good. There's a… closet here. You should get dressed quickly, we don't have much time.'' he said, getting out of the room quickly.

Leo didn't moved from his spot, analyzing the closet. The inmate's clothes disappeared. Vincent may have took them with him to throw them away.   
The man step inside and began to undress himself. He wasn't the only one lusting after the other. Vincent was lusting after him as well. Well, fuck.

Outside the house was Vincent, sitting on a bench behind it. He rested his head into his hands, his elbows laying on his knees. He was thinking again. He wasn't loud, neither quiet, earlier. God, he hoped that Leo didn't heard him, otherwise it would be weird and… dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo knows, Vincent doesn't. I turned the tables on this one


	3. The touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wall glass is getting thinner, and they both know that they want each other

He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that the man walking next to him was literally thinking about him while doing it. Wouldn't it be normal to think about his wife? Leo wondered if those two were still in love after all, after what Vincent said about… Carol? If he remembers correctly her name. 

A whole thing happened after they left the old couple's house. First, they were getting chased by cops, surrounding them. Then, they had to run away as fast as they could from them, with an abandoned boat they found nearby. 

''Vincent! Help me out with this!'' he said, before they managed to get on it and paddle away.

After what Leo considered too long, the boat threatened to broke in million pieces. It crashed on one of the rocks, leaving Vincent holding the boat with both of his hand, screaming for Leo to help him. Usually, Vincent wasn't afraid of height, not like Leo, but the situation made him wonder how high he were from the water and the rocks. If he fell, he would say goodbye to a hospital, the fall would break him in half. 

''Coming Vincent!'' Leo shouted back, running to get Vincent's hand, lifting him up, next to him. 

They were catching their breaths, the sudden activity made them both shivers. They were exhausted, hungry, and wet. But they had to continue their journey to get to the man that ruined both of their lives. 

Getting up, Vincent thanked Leo and kept walking. Leo was following him, as they both remained silent. Again, the adrenalin for a sudden near death experience that happened more than twice, if we counted the times when they got out of prison, got them to fall into a deep trust in each other. One would help the other without any hesitation, making sure that the other is safe and breathing. 

Looking at the man from behind, Leo noticed the cop's clothes. All wet and sticky, the leather jacket didn't allow him to see his body, but the pants showed more than muscular legs. He didn't caught the sigh of Vincent's behind once. He was nicely build. A pleasure to the eye. 

Looking at him from head to toes, his attention went on Vincent's head. His hair as wet as well but remained clean and shining under the sunshine. His eyes got stuck on a particular spot on his skin.   
A water drop was rolling down his neck, going down his chest. The urge of licking that away was so heavy, Leo wanted to embrace the man from behind, hold his sides and plant a kiss on the wet skin, going from his jawline to his shoulder. He wanted to hold him, to touch him. The wetness would add something to it, his hand would slide easily on his skin, he would lick all the salty water away, making Vincent moan, when his tongue would touch his chest and nipples. 

That's when the man suddenly stopped. It appeared again. His thoughts, maybe, made the thing appear again. He was behind Vincent, getting far away from him, the cop didn't stopped walking. The wall glass was threatening to fall on him. It was big, like the last time. But… thinner. The names written on it were still white and bright. His family's name were still well written. But something new appeared in front of him. The letters V, I and N. His… his name was being written on the wall, in a medium size. The letters were clean as well. Reaching the wall glass with his hand, Leo touched the name, his fingers brushing against it. He then touched Linda's name, Alex's. But something was wrong. The word ''Treason'' was getting bigger. What the hell was that? Yes, he knew, Harvey back stabbed him, that was indeed a treason. But.. why would it get bigger when Vincent's name was finally on the wall? He was getting confused, as he tried to push down the thin glass, only to make it fall and disappear without any sound. 

He shook his head and tried to follow Vincent, who stopped on a nearby area. Turning around to check if Leo was there, the younger one still remembered the water drop and caught to sight of it, indeed going on the man's chest. Vincent was breathing slowly, his abdomen rising. With a sigh, Leo looked at Vincent's eyes, with a serious expression. If the man was going to say a word, then the inmate might shut his mouth with a kiss he wanted to give him for so long now. But Vincent saw that. He wasn't stupid. The cop looked away and turned around, continuing on his way. 

Leo was checking him out. And he wasn't even being discreet about it. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about the man behind him, not stopping his movements. He wanted his hands on him, he wanted to touch the man, to look at him as well.   
Leo on the other side had to look away, Vincent's body felt so inviting at the moment. 

\- - -

It was a matter of time before they managed to get a car. After a short time, Vincent had to make a call, to make sure that that plan was still going, calling Emily about the plane.

''What?!' He said, listening to the woman. Carol was in the hospital, and she just gave birth. That added a shiver on Vincent's body. Everything was going so fast.

Getting back to the car, Vincent didn't bother look at Leo, before being stopped by the inmate. 

''Vincent, what's going on?''

''I just have to go. I'll-''

''What? Why?''

''I can't tell you.'', Vincent began, walking to the car, not even planning to take it, just to leave Leo for the moment. 

He was leaving the place, already reaching the car, when Leo put a hand on his wrist, pulling him. He turned away, Leo's hand still touching him. 

''Vincent, talk to me.'' He said, determined to know what was going on inside his head.

''It's my wife.'' Vincent said, looking into Leo's tired eyes. ''She gave birth.'' He added, Leo's touch was burning him. He wanted the touch to last, but the younger one let him go, congratulating him. 

Leo saw Vincent's expression. Yes, the man was happy, but fuck, if he didn't looked afraid. 

''It's okay. You're gonna be a great father Vincent. Don't worry about it.'' the man said, feeling like he was lying. He was himself a father with a son and was happy for the man in front of him. But still. He'll have to let go of him one day. He wouldn't maybe have the occasion to… understand the attraction they both had to each other it seemed. He hoped. 

A smile was painting Vincent's face. He was tired as well, but he felt nice. The man was close to him, and Vincent's gaze went immediately to Leo's lips. For a second, he was thinking about his wife and the inmat- friend. Leo was his friend. He forced himself at this moment. He was no cop, and Leo was no prisoner. Well, for the moment. He quickly turned his eyes away, and walked to the car, avoiding looking at Leo.

''You want to drive?'' the older man said, his hand reaching the door, to sit on the passenger seat.

''Yeah. Okay.'' Leo answered. Something was definitely happening here. 

\- - - 

Vincent had the time to see his wife again, and see his daughter as well. He missed Carol. He loved Julie. He felt guilty. Leaving his family all alone, him on the run, having for only purpose the revenge of his brother, shot dead because of him.   
They also had the time to settle down a bit in the hospital, before… what? Oh yes. Running the fuck away again, from the cops, inside the goddamn building. They couldn't have a minute of peace in this damn situation, always running, saving each others back, planning millions of escapes, most of the time, splitting, only to meet again at the end. 

After this episode, they were on the road. Vincent's plan to get a plane for Mexico was no longer a problem. Emily was ready. On the other hand, Leo talked about Jasmine, a friend and also a gun dealer. They needed guns. But Jasmine needed money, so the men had to find a way to get some. 

''What about a robbery?'' said Leo, driving at ease. They weren't in a rush, still thinking about how to get dollars, but they didn't have all the time in the world either. It was in between. 

''What do you want to rob in this shit hole?'', Vincent replied, looking outside the window.

''Whatever man. A store, anything.'' he said, his mind racing to think about a place to get money. 

''Keep up driving, we'll figure it out.'' Vincent said, frowning. That wasn't as easy as he thought. 

Continuing on their way, Vincent was feeling that the road kept getting longer. He couldn't come up with something at the moment to be honest. He did his part, now he was just waiting for Leo.   
Then a thought came back into his mind. Leo's glare on him. 

His breathing slowed a bit, as the man tried to look at the inmate discreetly. Leo was so focused on the road, thinking about what to rob, that he didn't caught the sight of the older one looking. 

He had such nice traits, his body was so welcoming, thin, tall, and yet, strong. Vincent wanted to feel small for once. When you're a cop, the fist thing you're supposed to do is to be the hero everyone's needed. You're here to protect, to bring justice. But now, even though he was at fault in here, he just wanted to let himself go, to make the guilt disappear. 

He sighed slowly when saw Leo's focused and serious expression. He saw that face everyday. But licking his lips was something the cop never saw. It was unconscious, Leo was thinking, obviously.   
He just had to lift his hand and reach Leo's lips with his fingers. He just had the man next to him. He could have touched him, caressed his cheek, and just chuckled because of how flustered or amused Leo would be. He just… needed something. 

But he didn't know that Leo was thinking about something, well someone in particular. Sure, he was wondering where he could find a mini store or something to get money. But then, he felt a gaze on him. He didn't turned his head, but he knew that Vincent was looking at him. His head was slightly turned on his side. He decided to lick his lips to be sure that the man was indeed looking at him. Then, Vincent sighed slowly, his gaze still on the man. The younger man just had to move his right hand to grab Vincent's hand. He could just put it on the man's thigh, he could touch him, brush his hand against his, because of exasperation, acting like 'Ah dude, I can't think of a place to rob!'.

Before finally making the move, Leo saw a gas station. They stopped and parked the car near it.

''I take the gun, let me do it.'', Leo said, ready to open the door, before being stopped by Vincent. The cop reached Leo's hand. 

''Let's be discreet. Give me the gun.'' he said, looking at him. For once, Leo agreed, and gave it to Vincent. The robbery happened fast, as they found the code and ran away. 

\- - - 

Now with the money in the back, and the gun on their side, they were ready to meet Jasmine and get the guns they needed. 

Talking about a way to take down Harvey, they managed to arrive in the place where they were going to meet the woman, but Jasmine didn't arrived yet.  
Both getting out of the car, they walked around the abandoned area while waiting for her.

''So, who's that 'Jasmine'? Is she trustworthy?'' asked Vincent, walking next to Leo, and entering an abandoned house. 

''Yeah man, don't worry about it. She's like the loyal type, but when it comes to money, you better have it.''

''Oh.'', he simply responded, looking at the empty bottles sitting everywhere.

The men continued their way outside. The area was filled with objects that can be aimed at, like empty bottles, cans. They couldn't wait to have the gun to try and shoot them.

Leaving Vincent alone, Leo went on the other side to check if there wasn't anything else worth to shoot at, until he found a mechanic with bottles following a track inside a place. He inspected the thing, as Vincent was walking outside, clearing his mind. 

He was thinking about the way they were looking at each other lately. And also about Carol. And god, his new born daughter was so beautiful. But let's not forget Gary's death, which happened in vain. Harvey's death is going to be so satisfying. The man continued his path, kicking one or two bottles standing on his way, until his foot touched something.

Vincent looked up and recognized the tall figure. The wall glass was back. The man looked around him, to check that he wasn't hallucinating, as the thing made his appearance again. As to be sure, the cop touched the wall, his hand shivering. It got.. thinner. How strange. Vincent was checking out the words and name on it, and everything remained the same. Except… Wait. Julie's name appeared on it. What is this? The man was getting suspicious. His daughter's name, written in an italic police, next to his wife's name was shining bright. Vincent touched it, and sighed. He hope that everything would be okay, that he would return to his family, and see as written, Carol, Julie, Le- Wait. Leo?!  
His name was being written, but stopped half way through. L and E, were written, missing the last letter. He didn't bother asking why, touching the name. When his finger reached the first letter, the wall was being pushed. The glass fell on the floor, disappearing without any noise.

''Vincent!'', shouted Leo. He wanted to show the cop what he found.

''Coming'', he answered, joining him.

Low whistling, Vincent was surprised that the mechanic was still functioning. Bottles appeared from everywhere, like when he was in a fair in his childhood, shooting the bottles to get a price. 

''Damn. Let's try to shoot some when Jess' arrives!'' Leo said, looking excited. 

''Sure.'' Vincent replied, trying to forget what happened a minute ago. 

Getting out, they decided to walk back to the car. Making a step outside, Leo spoke. They were alone, so, why not having the ''talk?'', make Vincent know?

''Hey Vince'', he began, getting the man's attention. 

''Yeah?'' Vincent said, turning around. 

They stood in silence for a second, looking at each other. The heat of the day made them both sweat and thirsty. Good thing they managed to find another store to buy bottles of water. 

''I wanna ask you man, are you okay?'', Leo asked.

''What do you mean?'', Vincent said, tilting his head a bit.

''I mean… You're being weird lately.''

''Are you serious?'' Said, Vincent, chuckling. ''Wait. I should be the one saying that.''

''What? Why?''

''Leo, you're asking why?'', Vincent chuckled again, shaking his head. His turned away for a second, before facing the man again. ''I don't think that I should say it. I may be wrong.''

''What? Tell me!'', Leo said, getting impatient.

''I don't know man, have I caught you staring at me like, more than twice? You're getting weird!'' Vincent said, laughing. Leo was surprised, and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Vincent was making fun of him, and oh, was he laughing sweetly. Leo was melting.

''I don't-'', he began, but Vincent was about to leave the man. ''I'm not the one thinking about the other when jerking it at least!'' he shouted, making Vincent stop laughing suddenly.

''What are you talking abou-''

''C'mon. At the couple's house. _''Oh, Leo…''_ I heard that, it's my name I believe!'' He said, in a victory way. ''Owned Vincent, fuckin' owned.''

''This is not a gam-'' the man managed to say before getting interrupted again by a car.  
Jessamine made her appearance. Looking at each other, the men walked toward the woman

''Who's this?'' She asked. She seemed annoyed.

''A friend. Vincent. Don't worry about it, he's clean.'', said Leo, as Jasmine was getting all defensive.

''Well hello, Vincent.'' she said. ''You're a fucking idiot.'', she said, getting angry at Leo.

''Calm down.'' Leo replied. There was no need to be angry right now.

Calming Jasmine's outburst, Vincent was quick on putting her in her place. Without any word, he took the gun off her hand, and took the bullets out, surprising Leo in the process.  
By the time they took their guns, the men tried their rifles. The gun dealer was waiting for them.

''I'll be at the back.'' said, Vincent, walking toward the mechanic they found earlier.

Shortly after, Leo followed. The shooting were pretty good, and it surprised Leo even more. Has the man ever touched a gun in his life?

The inmate was walking toward him, leaning in a corner behind Vincent.

One bullet was shot. A bottle exploded. A second bullet followed. A can flew away. Before firing the third little piece of metal, a voice prevented him to do so.

''Hey Vincent. You're pretty good at shooting.'' Leo stated.

Shit. He wasn't really supposed to know how to shoot. Bankers don't do such things. But Vincent remained still. He smirked.

''Luck I guess. It's pretty hard to aim though.'' he said, not even turning to face the man.

''Well, guess that the banker need more practice, yeah?'' he teased, walking to Vincent.

''Really?'' the cop replied, trying to aim at a third bottle, when he felt Leo moving from his spot.

''I'll show you.'' Leo said, getting all serious.

That's when they both felt something grow inside of them. Leo stopped behind Vincent, taking his hands into his, helping the man aim. Their arms were close, their bodies began to heat, and Vincent was about to speak up, when Leo's fingers touched his, pulling the trigger. 

A third bottle exploded, making shattering noises.

''Here you go.'' Said Leo, letting Vincent's hands go, before touching the man's sides. Vincent breathed slowly, as he was being embraced by the younger man. His arms didn't let go of Vincent's abdomen, reaching for the zipper to open the leather jacket. He couldn't hold it anymore.

''Leo…'', he said, tilting his head, and lowering the rifle. About fucking time.

''I heard you moaning the other day….'', Leo breathed, opening the man's clothe. ''That was fucking hot…'' he continued, daring to touch the skin he was craving now. 

''We shouldn't..'' Vincent said, before gasping a little. Leo was leaving hot kisses on his neck, kissing his jawline and biting on his neck.

Their bodies touched, Leo's torso on Vincent's back, his hands exploring the man's body. Cupping Vincent's chest, he managed to hear a moan while rubbing him, no letting go of his neck yet. That's when he felt welcomed by the cop's scent. 

They were both getting turned on, when they heard a horn. Right. Jasmine was waiting.

Separating from each other, Vincent tried to regain composure, closing the shirt and jacket. Leo was licking his lips and looking at the spot he left on the man's neck.

Without any word, the men looked at each other in silence, before getting quickly to the car to leave. Paying Jasmine, they took their guns and left the place. It was time to go.


	4. The scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They REALLY want each other, but can't for obvious reasons. They're so near yet really far from doing it.

Some time have passed since their encounter and…. touch, back in the abandoned area. Having Vincent breathe out his name, weak under him and seeming more into it than him, got Leo thinking.   
They kinda broke a line here. They were both married, he had a kid, and Vincent was going to be a father as well. The escaping thing wasn't all fun and games, and it wasn't for being friends afterward he believe. It was just breaking out, killing Harvey, and getting back to their lives.

But something grew into them. First, it was all about lust. To be honest, you couldn't get much action in this shit hole called prison. And Leo knew damn well that the only person he could ever lay his hand on and make scream his name was Linda. She was, still is, beautiful, sweet, caring, sexy. When they got together, Alex decided to make his appearance. And the inmate knew damn well too that he was going to love the kid since the first day he was born. But when you're trapped in jail, you could unfortunately compare a person you always loved, to someone else.

It was the same for Vincent. Marrying Carol was the best thing he knew he did, and god, having a daughter was something he couldn't describe. It was amazing, exciting, he was the father of a beautiful little girl. But at the same time, it was… scary. He could die anytime now, being a fugitive and on the run with Leo. He loved his wife more than anything in this world, but he loved Gary as well. He had one and only one little brother. And he died, because of him. Because of this stupid plan to get the black Orlov and the motherfucker they called Harvey. 

When they both thought about it, if someone told them that they would go after the other, Vincent would have frowned at the person before leaving. Leo on the other side, would have been surprised and perhaps angry, ''you makin' fun o' me now?!', he would say.   
They couldn't go back on what they did, and oh boy, was it all complicated. Why was it complicated? Simple. They went from lusting after each other, to… feel attracted, not only physically. 

Leo would love the way Vincent would act around him. Sarcasm is a major trait in Vincent's personality, being witty and teasing the man literally everyday. He would chuckled and sometimes laugh at Leo's comments or actions. Sometimes what he did was stupid, and it made Vincent shook his head and smile. Oh, poor Leo. His heart was torn being him and Linda now. If he took one step toward Vincent, then he would be definitely cheating on his wife. And oh fuck, he wasn't that type of guy at all. But Vincent made that shit really complicated. 

Vincent on the other side would think about how Leo was. He loved to fight, make stupid decisions, make him laugh. But something in the man caught him off guard.   
He was surprised when he felt Leo's gaze on him. The inmate could be the ''def' straight'' type of guy, not wanting to touch another male. But now? Leo was literally trying to bruise his neck and make him say his name the other day for god's sake. 

That's when he got his scent. Leo was onto him, his body touching him, breathing slowly, kissing his skin. He remembered the last time he got this lost into the guy. Back in prison, when they would both get into a fight with Harvey's men, Vincent would stay at Leo's side. That's when he would smell Leo's scent and sweat, masculine and strong. His beaten face was bloodied and off, feeling blood coming out of his nose when he receive a bad punch that day. 

''You okay?'' Leo would ask him, looking at the blood dropping on the man's shirt. 

''Fine'', Vincent would answer, before turning his head away That was ridiculous. 

But when he came to good smell, Leo would lose his mind about perfume. Back in the day, when Linda would wear perfume, Leo would be behind or near her all day long, craving for the sweet and feminine scent. He would lift her up and kiss her, or bury his face into her neck to catch everything he could while embracing the woman he loved. 

But when the men were at this old couple's home, Leo swore that he was about to do the same with the older man. Vincent found a bottle of cologne perfume in one of the drawers next to the bed. 

''You should change you clothes quickly, there's no time to waste'', he said, leaving the closet to Leo. After the incident, Vincent got out of the house to throw the prisoner clothes. While thinking, he noticed that Leo took long to get out of the home, so he went back in and continued to look around, until he found the bottle of perfume. At the same time, Leo got out of the closet, looking at the cop.

''Look what I found.'' he simply said, smelling the cologne on his hand. ''It sure smells nice.'' he continued, before approaching the bottle to his neck, spraying a bit of perfume on his skin. The pressure on the bottle send a bit of musk on the man, making the inmate look at the scene happening in front of him.   
Vincent turned around and looked at Leo hoping to change the subject on what happened when he was still in the closet. 

''You want some?'' Vincent said, raising an eyebrow.

''I'm good.'' Leo breathed, looking at Vincent's neck unconsciously. Christ, he wanted to put his nose into his neck, taste and get to know what the scent did to Vincent's skin. His arms were clenching at his side, forcing himself to not take a step further.

Shrugging and not daring look at the inmate, Vincent dropped the perfume on the bed and left the room, Leo looking back at the bottle. 

\- - -

Now getting back to the present, they both analyzed the situation. It was build after their five senses. How surprising. Now they all had it. The look, the sound, the touch and the scent.  
Leo's way of looking at Vincent would make him smile. They would look at each other first, before looking away again. They shouldn't go to the last sense.

Vincent's hand into his when helping lift himself up, before he pulled the other to get up an edge again shouldn't make them laugh and tease each other about how heavy the other is. The way their fingers brushed when they walked side by side and talk shouldn't make their blood rush. They shouldn't cross the last line.

When they got each others back, they always would make sure that the other one isn't hurt or covered in blood. The fact that they understood each other more and were more comfortable was really dangerous. They shouldn't go for the last step.

And finally, the way Leo was craving Vincent's body, admitting that he heard everything and wanted more than more than just his body shouldn't make them lov- like each other. They shouldn't intertwines their fingers. They shouldn't be so close to each other. They shouldn't… kiss.

'Vincent, don't do that, think about the cover.'' The man would tell himself.

'Leo for fuck's sake, you have a family.' he would scold himself. 

But the wall glass would decide of their choice, as the letters C, E, N and T appeared and Leo's wall. The O was written on Vincent's. The wall glass would now threaten them both. It was breaking, and ready to be destroyed. The guilt was so heavy, tears were coming and oh god, a big storm was waiting for both of them. It was chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gon do it


	5. The taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY SPILL THE BEANS and they make love in the ocean don't ask me how tf I got the idea

Now, it was time to go to Mexico, and everything was ready, but not everyone. On their way to get the guns at Jasmine, the men thought that they took it a little far. The touch, the kisses, the gasping. Fuck they wanted both to take it further. And this was impossible not to do so. Taking the car and leaving the city, they headed to Emily. 

''So, where do you want to go?' She asked, still working on the plane's wheel. 

''Mexico.'' answered Vincent, skeptically. 

Emily and Vincent knew what was going on at the moment, and what was going to happen afterward. But the woman had no clue that the men did something they weren't supposed to. Especially the man standing in front of her. 

''Mexico?! Are you nuts? I am not going to Mexico.'' she insisted, looking at Vincent. ''You're crazy.''

''you know I always pay you good, Emily.'' Vincent answered, before getting interrupted by Leo. 

''And we're ready to pay you double.'' Leo finished, Vincent quickly nodding too fast to Emily's taste. 

The woman frowned, looking at them both. 

''Fine, whatever.'' She finally said. ''But you still have to choose. How do you guys want to land?''

''Parachuting is better. Do you have parachutes in here?'' Vincent asked, at the horror of Leo.

''You crazy? Vincent I'm not doing that.'' Leo said, stopping Vincent.

''It's gonna be okay, you just have to pull it, don't worry.'' He said, before going into the plane with Emily, leaving Leo behind. He was so screwed.

\- - -

''DON'T DROP ME!'' Leo screamed. He hated Vincent of all his heart at the moment, how dare he insist on free falling, knowing damn well that the inmate never touched a parachute in his life before. 

''Tell me what happened? Why are you so afraid of heights?!''

''Seriously?!''

''What happened?!''

''I fell from a tree!'', Leo shouted, burying his face into Vincent's neck.

Gropping the parachute hard enough to not let go, Vincent laughed, not daring to look at Leo. The kind of laugh you have when you're about to burst into laughter with the next answer.

''That's it?, Vincent chuckled. Leo threw a glance over his shoulder. This was not the moment to think about the sweet face that was chuckling because of him. But then, he remembered the free falling thing.

''What do you mean that's it?! I was eight for fuck's sake!''. And that was when he heard the man laughing heartedly again. He was openly mocking him, but it was because Vincent was enjoying the moment while it lasted. Having Leo on him like this was hilarious.

''I hate you man''. Leo finally said, not being serious.

''No you don't.'' Vincent replied, smiling.

 

Landing on the landscape of Mexico, the two men separated. Vincent was taking off the parachute off his back, while Leo was sitting on the ground. His head was spinning. Closing his eyes, he managed to take a few breathes, before opening them again. Vincent stood in front of him, giving him a hand to help him get up. 

Brushing their fingers, the inmate took the hand and stood up, nearly crashing on Vincent. The older man shook his head and chuckled again. 

Walking into the jungle, Leo began to talk in a very serious way. The situation was so unusual. Vincent was laughing, and Leo… He was really profound. The cop turned around to face him.

''What was that?'' Vincent said. He caught the tone, but not the words.

''Listen to me.''

''Yes.''

''If one of us doesn't make i-''

''Leo what are you saying? Of course we will-''

''Vincent.'' Leo said, looking into Vincent's eyes. Ah, those hazel eyes, calm when everything was turning into a big storm. That was it. Leo was going to spill the bean. Vincent didn't wanted to have this conversation with him, he knew damn well what was going to happen, he really didn't wanted to get into this conversation.

''We're definitely having a thing here.'' the innate said.

Vincent stood silent. Leo continued.

''We have to do something about it, but it's gonna be complicated.''

Vincent glared at the ground. _Please. Don't make it more complicate-_

''Vincent, come to me.''

_I can't. Leo, god, I can't-_

''It can be a secret. I know you want it. I want it too.'', the younger one continued.

''Stop.'', the cop managed to say.

''What?''

''Leo no. I don't-''

''Vincent. The other day. I heard you. And at the abandoned area. You didn't pushed me away.''

''I can't-''

''Let's try. Please.''

Then, they remained silent again. Vincent looked everywhere around except Leo, until he rested his arms on top of his head. Fuck. He couldn't even look at the younger man. So he tried something.

''I'm married.'' Vincent sighed. It was true, he was about to be a father, but it wasn't the main reason.

''I am too.''

''I'm going to have a kid.''

''I have one too, Vincen-''

''We shouldn't do it-''

''What do you mean? We can try-'' Leo tried, before getting interrupted again.

''We can't!'' he shouted, lowering his hands. Vincent grew impatient in a second, before shutting his mouth tight. Leo's gaze on him didn't broke since they landed. 

''This is a mistake, we shouldn't do that.'' He said, thinking about when he was going to hold a gun to Leo's direction and arrest him when everything's over. Both of their hearts began to shatter at that sentence. 

''What are you sayin-?!''

''Leo, I'm a-'' He wanted to say it, god, he wanted to say everything, he was ready to drop the bomb and scream, making all the frustration go away. ''I am a-''

''A what?! Talk to me, what's gotten into you?!'' Leo shouted. He became impatient as well, Vincent was being ridiculous, he hoped that the man in front of him was thinking the same thing, the lust, the touch, the -

_A cop!_

''A prisoner!'' Vincent shouted before breathing hardly from the scream. He rested his hands on his face. What the fuck was he saying.

''I am too, what's your point?!'', Leo said, the hope he had left threatening to fly away.

There was no cards left. Vincent was letting himself fall in a trap, and catching Leo with him, with his lies. It hurt his heart, he had mixed feelings about two persons. Carol was the sweetheart of his life, but the man standing and practically shouting at him made him wonder if he hadn't developed feelings for him as well. 

_'I'm going to arrest you, that's my point.'_ he thought to himself.

Vincent remaining silent, Leo took a step further. There weren't near each other, and the shouting made it more difficult to adjust their tone when they were talking to each other.

He took one step, then another, and a third one, when he bumped into something. The thing appeared, but now, they could both see it. 

The wall glass was way thinner than before, but the bump of Leo's foot on it didn't made it move, on the contrary, it was still standing. 

''Fuckin- that shit again. Vincent, do you see it?''

''Yeah. It's really odd.'' 

''I know.'', Leo said, putting a hand on it. 

Vincent took steps forward as well, putting his hand on the wall glass as well. It reached Leo's hand. The wall was preventing their hands to touch now.  
After the shouting, came soft sighs. They stood up silently, it was a heavy silence this time. Let's take the time to talk.

Looking at Vincent on the other side of the wall, Leo spoke.

''Do you want this?'' the man said, tilting his head. Vincent didn't wanted to answer, but he had to.

''It's going to be complicated.'' the cop said, now looking at Leo with a sad smile. The guilty was heavy, oh dear, it was hurting him. ''But I do, want this.''

Leo nodded, now looking at the wall glass.

''You name appeared on the wall.''

''Yours too.'' Vincent replied, touching the letters with his fingers. 

''I still have no idea what this is.''

''Our reason, maybe, preventing us from-''

''Yeah.'' Leo said. ''Maybe. Listen, Vincent, I think that I-''

''Don't say it.'' Vincent said. ''Leo, don't.'' he breathed. _Please._

''It's true though.''

''I know.'' _Me too._

Admitting their feelings to each other, they were both surprised that the wall glass didn't moved at all, even if it was still breaking. They couldn't go around it, they didn't wanted. They wanted it gone.

''A secret.'', Vincent whispered to himself.

''What?'' Leo said. He didn't hear.

''We have to keep it... a secret.'', Brushing his hair with his left hand, Vincent took a step back. 

He was so fucking screwed. He was standing on a thin wire, ready to break in half. But the cop felt like he was ready to fall. He looked at Leo, his hazel eyes, exhausted from what was happening.  
With a smooth move, he opened his arms wide, ready to welcome Leo, ready to drown, let everything go. Let the calm before the storm. 

''Leo. Come to me.'' He said, mirroring the man's words, before looking at Leo taking a step back, to avoid the wall glass from falling on him. The wall was breaking and cracking at each words they said, until Vincent's words pushed it. The thin thing shattered, the names disappeared, and the words ''Treason'' and ''Revenge'' now followed with the words _''Friends''_ and _''Love''_. 

Walking over the broken glass on the ground, Leo didn't wasted time and took Vincent in his arms. The embrace was long, wanted, and loving. Feeling Leo on him was so warming. Letting go of the man, Vincent cupped Leo's cheeks into his hands, and looked at the man's lips. He was so ready. 

Without any words, he leaned toward Leo and kissed the man. It was soft, sweet and short. Leo's arms tightened around Vincent's waist, not wanting to let him go. A second kiss followed. Tasting the other has never been so good. Leo's lips were nearly sugary, Vincent couldn't put a finger on it but he wanted more and more. Opening their lips, they tongues met, dancing. Teeth were clenching together, as the soft kiss was turning into something more possessive, eager. 

Separating a second time, Leo rested his forehead on Vincent's, catching his breath. That was...amazing. They stood like that a long moment now. The calm atmosphere of Mexico relaxed them, the birds singing and the ocean waving slowly. Intertwining their fingers, they spoke quietly, as they didn't want the world to hear them.

''We should go.'' Vincent said, rubbing Leo's hand. 

''Yeah.'' the man replied, but not without raising his head and pressing a soft kiss on Vincent's forehead.

\- - - 

Shots were fired, men were running and screams were shouted. Making their way to Harvey wasn't as hard as they imagined. A few head shots allowed them to gain time and run into the mansion.  
Running to the millionnaire trying to fire cannons at them, Vincent and Leo managed to catch Harvey, firing a bullet in his abdomen. The man didn't gave up yet, and flew to his quarters.

''Don't fucking move.'' Leo said, his gun pointing at the man. 

''Calm down Leo. I still have what you want.'' Harvey breathed. He was bleeding, and remembered that he was hiding a gun in the safe. ''Look, I'll go get it.'' He said, walking to it.

Vincent was on the other side of the desk, holding a second gun to Harvey's direction. Oh, he was going to get it if he dared making one wrong move.

Pulling the black Orlov out of the safe, Leo took the diamond and put it in the bullet-proof jacket.  
Looking at the gun, the man took it into is hands, ready to shoot Leo. He held the man in place, threatening to kill him.

''Don't shoot him!'' Vincent shouted, aiming at Harvey's neck, pulling the trigger. The bullet broke the man's skin, finding its way into the throat. He was done for.

Harvey was walking toward the big opened window, ready to collapse and fall off the balcony, before feeling his body breaking a millions times. The men were shooting one, two, three and more bullets in his body. The hatred, the anger, the revenge, the treason. They were all letting it go.  
A last breath, and that was it. Harvey fell off and landing into the pool, turning the water into a dark and cruel red, the blood embracing the light water, drops flying and death coming. 

The men couldn't take a break, as they had to run away as quickly as possible, Harvey's men wanting revenge. The whole thing didn't lasted long, as they found a car in the hallway outside the mansion, pretty similar to the car they stole earlier in America. Driving as fast as possible from them was hard, but they managed to leave the place without any wounds.

Going down the road, the stress and adrenalin began to disappear. They did it. They took revenge on Harvey. They were going to get back to their lives an-

''Vincent, can you hear me?'' A voice said, coming from Vincent's bullet-proof jacket. The man pulled out a walkie-talkie, having no idea that the ting was there.

''Emily, yes, what's wrong?''

''Listen, I have a problem with the plane. Is Leo… here?''

''Yes, he's driving next to me.'' Vincent said, warning the woman to not say anything suspicious. But Emily understood.

''Listen, both of you. The plane's got a problem. I don't know if it's a fuel problem or if I hit something, but I can't help you guys for the moment. I'm sorry.'' _What a fucking coincidence._

''What?!'' Leo said, his eyes on the surprising calm road. 

''Hey, I'm sorry okay? I'll try to get it fixed as soon as possible. But it might not be quick.''

The men froze at her words. They were stuck in another country, without food nor water, in a deserted area. Night time was already coming and they didn't knew if they were going to pass the night in Mexico.

''I'll call you guys when I'll be ready to fly again. Over.'' Emily said, turning off the walkie-talkie.  
She took a long look on he plane. Fuck. Something went wrong with the engine, and she had to fix it quick. 

 

Reaching the ocean, the men stood silent. The evening showed a shiny moon, encouraging the water to wave quietly. Leo took another road, before settling the car near the ocean, hiding it in the process. 

''Looks like we're spending the night under the moon.''

''Yeah.'' Vincent replied, taking off the black jacket, breathing in relief, the weight flying away.

Leo did the same, leaving the diamond in the jacket carefully. Vincent was still looking at the water, leaning on the passenger's seat, opening the door to let the fresh air run into the car, the sweet smell of the salty ocean burning their nostrils.

Without thinking, the older man took Leo's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers. He turned his gaze to look at Leo, who was already looking at him. Where they going to do it? No words were needed, as they looked at each other for a few seconds, before leaning forward to meet again, pressing their lips together. 

It was soft, good, missed. If they were going to spend the night alone, then they better do something they always wanted to. Humming, Vincent broke the kiss to place a chaste little one on Leo's cheek, continuing his way to his jawline and neck. Leo sighed calmly, he was... relieved.

''Vincent…'', the man sighed, breathing so slowly, his heart doing its best to keep him alive. He took Vincent's lips with his own one last time, tasting the other again, before breaking apart.

''Let's swim.'' Vincent smiled, turning his gaze away, ready to leave the car.

''Wait, you serious?'' Leo replied, surprised.

The older man chuckled at that answer, shaking his head. 

''No, but if you wanna have a go, I won't stop you.'' the man said, before feeling Leo's hand on his own. His turned his gaze to Leo, smiling.

''No.'' He said again, relaxed, and ready to go through whatever thing Leo wanted to do at the moment. He had a whole night to forget about everything, and fuck if he wasn't going to take the chance. He was in Mexico for god's sake, let the man live a bit!

''Come on.'' Leo laughed, pulling Vincent gently near the ocean. 

''You're crazy. It's nearly midnight, what are you doing?'', Vincent continued, still smiling.

''Whatever that makes us have fun!'', Leo said, his eyes full of excitement.

As they both began to undress, they remained in underwear, chilling in the cold air of the night.

''I'm not waiting for you.'' Vincent said, already walking to the water.

''Make your mind, man!'' Leo shouted, Vincent already deep into it.

Having their time and fun, the men really had the time to settle down and actually do something else than killing or running away. That was nearly… perfect.

''Wait. Is that a date, sailor?'', Leo said suddenly, making Vincent laugh out loud. The cop was really at peace now. 

Vincent didn't say anything, but approached Leo further, walking to him, both of them having the water down to their waists. The man looked at the inmate, licked his lips, and continued his way to him. Fuck. Leo was finding him rather sexy right now. He stepped forward as well, ready to capture the cop's lips again…. before getting splashed all over his face. That was the first time Leo saw Vincent having this much fun, playing and letting everything go. 

With a second, the inmate caught the man, and kissed him, nearly making them both fall into the water. Oh wait. They did fall underwater, kissing. Leo was too rough, and landed on Vincent, before standing quickly, pulling the older man on his feet. Their hair were now sticky, their bodies were wet and their laughs were heard from miles away. Yeah. Kinda a date if you asked Leo.

They kissed again, their touch becoming more insistent, exploring the others body. It was Vincent's turn to touch Leo, to mark his neck, to leave kissed on his throat. He caught the man's waist, rubbing on the skin with his hands. Leo's arms was embracing Vincent as well, touching every area he didn't touch until now. The tasted each other, licking the salty water away. 

Leo's hands was adventurous, going to places no one except Carol dared to touch until now. Cupping Vincent's ass into his hands, he massaged the skin, spreading the butt cheeks apart, earning a moan from Vincent. 

They were getting turned on, and being alone at this time allowed them to be as loud as they wanted.  
With a move, Vincent's hand reached Leo's length. It was already growing hard, turning on the cop as well. He rubbed at the fabric earning a few moans from Leo, ruining the inmate's neck in the process. 

''Let me…'' Leo began, sneaking a hand in Vincent's underwear, touching his behind, his hands wet and sticky. The cop was nodding silently, his eyes still closed, enjoying every touch he received.

The water began to rise, touching them on their abdomen. Leo was now touching the man's hole, doing low circles, and using the water to touch it with a fingertip. Vincent responded by rubbing the inmate's cock through the fabric harder. His head was resting into Leo's neck, breathing and resting his other hand on the younger man's arm. 

The waves were getting faster, the quiet atmosphere adding melancholy to their feelings. The moon was big and bright, shining against their wet skin.

The salty water wasn't a great lube, really, but Leo managed to push a finger inside the man, earning a long sigh. He began to kiss Vincent's neck, biting on his shoulder adding a second finger without warning. A hissed made him stop.

''Slow down…'' Vincent breathed, not sure if the thrusting would work at this poin- ''Ah!'' he said loudly, feeling the fingers moving inside. He was so tight, it made Leo breathe from excitement, scissoring the man's entrance, trying to not hurt him. Seconds passed, before Leo stopped and took Vincent's hand into his own.

Both turned on, their lengths stuck in their underwear and their skin asking for more, they reached the ground, Leo sitting on the sand, Vincent sitting on his lap. The prisoner didn't wasted time, sucking on Vincent's left nipple, the cop arching his back. Within a second, Vincent took off his underwear, letting Leo pulling his as well. Good thing no one was near the ocean right now. It wasn't a beach either, so no wonder there was no one here, especially at this hour. 

''Come here.'' Leo said, welcoming Vincent's body to meet his, biting on the man's chest, hearing moans, again and again. Vincent had their cocks touch, jerking them both, hard and fast. Leo on the other hand couldn't get his hands off Vincent's rear. It wasn't long, as the cop, impatient himself, pushed Leo gently, to lay on the sand, a clothe under the inmate's head to support him. 

Resting on his knees and feet, Vincent got a hold of Leo's dick, pressing the tip on his entrance. His closed his eyes, slowly sitting on the length, centimeter per centimeter. It was thick, long, nearly like Vincent's. Having Leo fully inside of him made him stop his movements to get used to the intrusion. He took his time, breathing.

''You're so fucking tight…'', Leo sighed, rubbing Vincent's thighs. ''You okay?'' He asked, looking at Vincent's expression. It was so lewd, so sexy. The man nodded, his lips open, a sweat going down his temple. It was a water drop, probably. ''Hold on.'' the inmate said, before lifting himself him to sit on the sand. He embraced Vincent's body, attacking the other nipple left intact.

This was intense, both high on lust and sex. The cop began to fuck himself on Leo's length, making slow up and down moves. His moans were getting louder, the waves of the ocean matching his shouting. It began sweet, and continued hard. 

Vincent was now rolling his hips, his dick touching Leo's torso, the friction making him lose his mind.  
He rested on hands on the man's shoulders for support, not stopping his movements.

''Doing all the work here Vincent?'' Leo breathed, loving the way he had the man doing it to him. 

''I don't want my back to be full of sand.'' Vincent replied, not stopping. That gave Leo an idea.

''Too bad, man.'', he said, before stopping Vincent. 

The cop shook his head, carefully pulling the man's out of him. Leo adjusted the clothes on the sand, before letting Vincent lay down, spreading his legs again.

''You're like a kid, always having what you want''

''You can't refuse me Vincent, you know it.'' Leo teased, entering the Vincent again, still being careful. 

Holding the man's thighs up, Leo began to recreate the pace the cop adopted earlier. Grabbing Leo's arms, Vincent raised his head, letting his sanity disappear. The thrusts were hard, fast and oh so enjoyable. 

They were both near, precum leaking on Vincent's dick, threatening to burst at any moment. Leo took him in his hand, imitating the thrust, before hearing the cop repeating his name again and again, ready to cum. 

''Leo!'' he shouted, the inmate still moving inside of his, helping the man pour the last drop on his chest. 

Not stopping, Vincent felt everything inch that was still going in and out, tightening his hands on Leo's arms, until he came shortly after, buried deep inside of him.  
''Did you just-'', Vincent began opening his eyes. 

''Sorry.'' Leo said, pulling out. He looked at Vincent and swallowed the saliva that was stuck in his mouth for a few seconds now. Vincent looked like he has been beaten up. His torso and neck was covered in hickeys, and there was a whole thing between his legs, white, and pouring on the sand.

They both caught their breaths, Leo sitting on his knees, Vincent brushing his hair with his hand. 

''Let's get into the water to get clean.''

''It's salty, Leo. We'd have to take a shower anyway.''

''For the moment it's the only thing that can help us, genius.'' Leo said, standing up. 

Offering his hand to Vincent, the other man took it. Now both on their feet, they managed, (Vincent managed, despite of the sore hole), to walk back to the ocean, cleaning away the sweat and the smell of sex. 

''Hey Leo.'' Vincent said, making the man turn his gaze. He didn't say anything else, as he captured Leo's lips, already missing this moment, before returning to the sand with the man, both wearing the clothes that were on the ground. He turned to him. ''How long did you wanted that?''

''Way before I caught you moaning my name.'' Leo answered.

''I knew it.'' the man said, continuing his way to the car.

At the same moment, they got a call. 

''I'm back, can you guys hear me?'' a voice said, not far from the vehicle. 

Vincent looked at Leo for a second, before getting the walkie-talkie into his hand.

''Emily, yes, we hear you.''

''Okay, so the plane's alright now.'' she said. _What a fucking good timing_ ''I should be able to get you guys. Meet me where we said we'd meet. Over.''

''Copy that. Over.'' Vincent answered, shutting down the little machine, ignoring the stress now getting over his whole body. The moment's coming. The thing was still going. Leo was going to hate him.

Zoning out for a bit, Vincent reached silently the passenger's seat, sighing. Leo was already inside, waiting for him.

''So?''

''We got the plane, we have to go on where she told us to wait for her.''

''Good.'' said Leo, looking at the man. ''We did it, Vincent.''

''Yeah.'', Vincent smiled sadly. _We did it_

Their didn't broke the look they gave to each other. They both wanted to say something, but couldn't manage to. It was only three words. But god, would that hurt Vincent's heart to say it. He wouldn't even bear hear Leo say it as well. That was a horrible feeling.

Returning to the road and starting the vehicle, Leo was resting his right hand in Vincent's. The older man was rubbing it, as the road was going to be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so beautiful to write
> 
> The last chapter is them fighting and arguing on the building's rooftop. I'm going to cry writing it and y'all going to cry reading it I SWEAR
> 
> Edit: It's been months since i've written that, and i've honestly lost all ideas and motivations I had to finish it, sorry.
> 
> Hope it was a good ride anyway! Bye!


End file.
